1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing control methods and computer-readable storage media, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus having a plurality of processing parts which execute different processes with respect to image data, an image processing control method to be implemented in such an image processing apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a program which causes a computer to execute such an image processing control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are image processing apparatuses which carry out image processings with respect to an input image input from an image input apparatus, such as a scanner, to convert the input image into an output image and to output the output image to an output apparatus. In such image processing apparatuses, the input image is subjected to an image processing to convert the input image into the output image that is output to the output apparatus, and to an image processing depending on output conditions desired by the user. The output image that is generated as a result of such image processings is output to the output apparatus.
The image processings described above are conventionally executed continuously by a plurality of image processing hardware parts (hereinafter referred to as “image processing modules”) which execute different image processings.
However, an executing sequence of the image processing modules is fixed. Accordingly, in a case where there is an image processing module which does not need to be used depending on the specified output conditions, a complicated control is required to execute a through process which does not execute the image processing but passes through inside this image processing modules or, to execute a bypass process which bypasses this image processing module.
However, even if the through process or the bypass process is executed, the executing sequence is fixed with respect to the image processing modules which need to be used depending on the specified output conditions, and there is a problem in that the image processing lacks flexibility. In other words, results of the image processings may differ depending on the executing sequence of the image processings. For example, if two image processings are “enlarge” and “print characters” the characters are not subjected to the “enlarge” when the “print characters” is executed after the “enlarge”, but the characters are subjected to the “enlarge” when the “enlarge” is executed after the “print characters”.
The applicant is aware of a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-231854 which proposes an image forming apparatus designed to increase the speed of a printing process without increasing the circuit scale.